legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles
Bubbles Utoinum is a young 5-9 girl who is one of the main heroes in side stories alongside Dib, Bender and others as Dib’s girlfriend and his 3rd/4th in command to Dib, Bender and Lizbeth. She is also Dib's 2nd in command in the new group called The Membrane Elite. She is the first main female character to be in M.O.D.A.B and is the secondary female protagonist alongside Nina and Starfire to Lizbeth's main female protagonist Greatest Strength: Her cuteness Greatest Weakness: She is extremely emotionally fragile Best Friends: Dib, Nina and Lizbeth Worst Enemy: The Joker, Slade, Lord Commander Alignment: Good Voiced by: Tara Strong Her theme Physical Description She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. Personality Bubbles is seen to be sweet, cheery, and gentle and lives up to what she seems to be. However she does occasionally get overemotional, and this often leaves new faces to see Bubbles as a ditzy, naive and sensitive girl leading to her sometimes being regarded a pushover, by others. Due to this she can become very independent and angry. She was named Bubbles because she has such a bubbly, personality. She is also very trusting towards many characters even Bender, Skipper, Axel, and Jorgen who all have tendencies to be distrustful or amoral. Relationships Blossom TBA Buttercup TBA Professor Utonium TBA Dib Bubbles' best friend and boyfriend is and always will be Dib. These two are inseparable and will always help each other, though her kookiness can bother him Boomer A former enemy of hers and a suitor for her til he met Nina Cortex. Eventually they became friends and like Dib she began to work with him and like him as a friend Slade Like Dib, Slade was her archenemy though no one knows if he still is due to recent events. The M.O.D.A.B. The Beginning She appeared in this story as the 2nd main character introduced after Dib served as his love interest and they worked together very well like a couple. She helped her new friends against Slade. She lost her whole family in this quest and it hurts her to this day. At the finale battle with Slade Dib was badly hurt then Bubbles fought Slade and did not even give him a chance to fight back. Slade Strikes Back Bubbles returned once again and helped the heroes against Slade, fearing he was going to try Multi-Universe conquest, But when Joker she got even more worried, As Joker killed her family. She eventually found her real mother as Harleen Quinzel, Joker’s ex squeeze while she helped Dib learn his real father was Batman I,E Bruce Wayne. She later was at Emperor X's wedding. The Great Time Travel Adventure She once again returned and met Bender’s new allies and their new enemies. Bubbles now is horrified about the future worried about her going evil as the future is like that. They eventually stop Marceline's dad but at the loss of Darkwing Duck. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Bubbles is set to return in this adventure where she and her friends are out to stop Discord who unknowingly is Bender's new archenemy and his plans with the Dystopia League. They also have to stop Sigma as well. Bubbles is happy to be home after the Season 2 Ordeal (though we don't know what happened) ready with her friends to tackle Discord. She goes on a double date with Dib, Nina and Boomer and she is attacked by Gideon and Whooping Crane. Thankfully Nina rescues them by snarking at the duo. Bubbles agrees with Jorgen and Dib on their theory someone is acting against them. She cuts ties with Bender and Skipper after Gosalyn is killed and accuses Lizbeth of being Neutral to their issues. Bubbles then meets Scorpion's new pals, helps in the Republic war and meets Celestia by learning about Discord. Bubbles then helps her friends repair off Loboto and meets Hiscord. She goes with her friends to find Jack Noir and she is successful in acquiring the 5th ring Bubbles learns through Discord's involvement against Bender and she is shocked and how Dib can overlook it since she knows what he does is wrong.. During the final battle she stalls Sektor's soldiers so Dib, Boomer and X can find Sigma and stop him Bubbles helps her friends stop the abnormality, when she learns that Dib must sacrifice himself, she goes with him to make sure he isn't alone. Through her sacrifice she saves the universe from Weil's time abnormality. And this death is a permanent one just like Dib LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd, Darkwing are all brought back temporarily from the dead by Lizbeth, Boomer, Hunson Abadeer, Maka, Soul and the V Crusaders though they're all don't know who they are haven lost their memories so Nina, Marceline, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Julian and Django who Lizbeth called help do it while Boomer has a picnic date with Lizbeth where the two talk about what went on when Garak informs of an attack on the Paradise Kingdom where they all go to. They investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. She learns of Pan before they all go driving. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him.Bubbles and her friends arrive and they meet Jack Bauer at Homer's house and they follow him where they join Castiel and then follow Lizbeth to the docks where they involved with Bender and Slade's mission and she ain't surprised though and she really get terrified when Discord shows up. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. She and M.O.DA.B Go up against the Neo Umbrella Corps where work against a great deal of enemies and she works with Dib and DW against the Smoking Man. She is though consumed by the Niburu though she is brought back by Cas with the others and they have to depart back from the spirit world though Isabella stated other wise. The Alternate Ending to LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour In the alternate ending planned in the alternate universe, Bubbles would have survived the events of the stories until The Multi-Universal War of Destiny happened and she would still be living with his friends, though she is confused when Bender states that she and the others are supposed to be dead through the Dystopia League, Bubbles tells him that never happened and that they're all alive and that he may get ready for the evening as quiet a lot of things are happening that night. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) Bubbles, Axel and Dib go find the Disney Angels and help them against other foes. When everything looked good, they were tricked by Galvatron and he stole the angels. Bubbles, now feeling down, doesn't know what to do and neither do Dib or Axel. But Lizbeth helped get the 3 back on their feet and Bubbles will do what she can to help save the angels! She and Dib left after Season 2. TGTTA 2 Her Past Self returns with Dib and her friends and gets drafted by Past Bender into his future's self journey. Bubbles as it turns out wasn't supposed to die in her death story but it was caused by Eobard Thawne's time meddling and his actions. She was brought back when the heroes used the Spear of Destiny and now she is now in her circle of friends including her sisters and her father which is confirmed by the heroes Allies and enemies Allies: Misty, Dib, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Boomer, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Emperor X, Luciaus, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Dr. Blowhole, Django of the Dead, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Skipper, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Heloise, Axel, Harley Quinn. Batman, Hans the Puffin, Scorpion, Noob, Angels of Disney, Children of the Autobots, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Princess Celestia, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Mojo Jojo, HIM, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, the Joker, Darkwarrior Duck, Alt Doof, Hunson Abadeer, No Heart, Galvatron, Wesker, Profion (though one wonders what will happen if they see him with Bender), Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Lord Commander LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA Ultimate Story Bubbles was part of the Ultimate Story from the very beginning. She and her sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, met Lisa when they were all very young and have became as close as sisters to her. Bubbles is loyal and devoted to her friends and family. She is also incredibly friendly, enabling her to make friends with anyone easily. When she and her sisters first met Misty, she became very close to her to where they became like sisters. She played a major role in Ultimate Story 2 in which she was one of the 8 heroes that saved Dinosaur Planet. Being one who adores cute creatures, she loved Tricky and became fast friends with him. After they saved the planet, they decided to stay on it a little longer. Throughout their stay on the planet, Bubbles spent most of her time with Tricky. Before the events of US2, she became into 4 franchises: Space Tire, a made up fictional story came up by Fanfictiondreamer's brother during their childhood, Toad Force V, a TV show that was only mentioned in Mario Party Advanced, and the 2 very well known fictional stories, Kim Possible and Ratchet and Clank, a TV show and a video game that Fanfictiondreamer had started a fanfic on years ago and then went back on it after a 10 year hiatus. During the events of US2, Bubbles "dreamt up" a story about the 2 franchises involved in a crossover, then wrote it up and entered it into a fanfiction contest, in which the winner would have their fanfic be made by the original creators of the original works. Bubbles won the contest and had "her" story made into a DVD. Both the Extremely Secret Files and The Solanian Revolution made cameo appearances in the stories as DVDs, but then, the next 2 books, The Lombax Secret and Another Sitch in Time, took on just books with some unusual circumstances taking place. Bubbles' Pokemon 7-Squirtle.png|Squirtle 172-Pichu.png|Pichu 174-Igglybuff.png|Igglybuff 173-Cleffa.png|Cleffa 298-Azurill.png|Azurill 50-Diglett.png|Diglett 147-Dratini.png|Dratini 216-Teddiursa.png|Teddiursa 187-Hoppip.png|Hoppip 191-Sunkern.png|Sunkern 231-Phanpy.png|Phanpy 162-Furret.png|Furret 351-Castform.png|Castform 278-Wingull.png|Wingull 333-Swablu.png|Swablu 273-Seedot.png|Seedot 300-Skitty.png|Skitty 358-Chimecho.png|Chimecho 311-Plusle.png|Plusle 312-Minun.png|Minun 327-Spinda.png|Spinda Gallery The Powerpuff Girls - Octi Evil_0002.jpg YouTube - PPG_ The Monkey's Uncle_0003.1.jpg YouTube - PPG_ The Monkey's Uncle_0005.jpg YouTube - Powerpuff Girls - Episode 25 _Speed Demon_ 005_0001.jpg What Ya Doing starring Bubbles_0009.jpg What Ya Doing starring Bubbles_0007.jpg What Ya Doing starring Bubbles_0001.jpg The Powerpuff Girls - Octi Evil_0002.1.jpg Roll back the rock to the dawn time starring Dib and Friends_0017.jpg hot bubbles.jpg Heloise and Tak - Busted 1_0039.jpg Dream of A Dream featuring Bubbles_0002.jpg Bubbles.jpg bubbles 1.jpg bubbles 4.5.jpg bubbles 6.jpg bubbles 10.jpg bubbles 11.jpg bubbles 12.jpg bubbles 14.jpg bubbles 15.jpg bubbles 16.jpg bubbles 17.jpg bubbles 18.jpg bubbles 19.jpg Snapshot 1 (10-10-2012 6-33 AM).png Snapshot 2 (10-10-2012 6-34 AM).png Snapshot 3 (10-10-2012 6-34 AM).png Snapshot 4 (10-10-2012 6-35 AM).png Snapshot 8 (10-10-2012 6-36 AM).png Snapshot 9 (10-10-2012 6-37 AM).png bubbles.JPG bubbles aw shucks.jpg bubbles cheerful.jpg bubbles crying.GIF bubbles excited.jpg bubbles frown.png bubbles happy.PNG bubbles hmmm.JPG bubbles hold eyes.jpg bubbles hugging octi.jpg bubbles hurt.JPG bubbles husky.jpg bubbles in bed.jpg bubbles let me give you a hand.jpg bubbles looks on.jpg bubbles mad.jpg bubbles not happy.jpg bubbles oh dear.jpg bubbles oh my.png bubbles oh well.png bubbles on chair.jpg bubbles PAWNCH.JPG bubbles pensive.jpg bubbles pleads.jpg bubbles point.jpg bubbles ready to draw.jpg bubbles sleeping.jpg bubbles smile.JPG bubbles sonic scream.PNG bubbles speaks.png bubbles tough.jpg bubbles um.jpg bubbles upset.PNG bubbles with chalk.jpg bubbles with chalk drawings.png bubbles with glasses.png bubbles with octi.jpg bubbles with peanuts.jpg bubbles with phone.jpg bubbles worried.JPG bubbles wow.jpg bubbles you see.jpg bubbles scream.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Action Heroines Category:Girly Girl Category:Partial Human Category:Third in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters hailing from the Powerpuff Girls Universe Category:Main Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Blondes Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Sibling Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B Founders Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Deuteragonists Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Second in Command Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Beginning Category:Major Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Pawns Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Heroes in the Beginning Category:Deceased Main Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Artificial Human Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Ghosts Category:Flyers Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Dib and Bubbles Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists in the Beginning Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Guest Stars Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Girlfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearng in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Adventurers Category:Martyrs Category:Love Interests of Dib Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Major Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga Category:Main Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Heroes in The Beginning Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Beginning Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kath Soucie Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Ketchum Family Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Main Heroes in The4everreival's stories Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Main Characters of Dib's Elseworld Story Category:Characters in Dib's Elseworld Story Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Nicest Characters Category:Trios Category:Creations of Science Category:Animal Lover Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story